


Positive

by peggy_hamilton



Series: dad!bucky [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:29:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23675395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peggy_hamilton/pseuds/peggy_hamilton
Summary: Bucky is on a mission when you find out you're pregnant.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Series: dad!bucky [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1704763
Comments: 4
Kudos: 61





	Positive

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on my tumblr justthinkingofwaystoavoidbusses
> 
> original request: Reader finds out she’s pregnant with Bucky’s baby! And its so fluffy and exciting!!!! - anon

You looked down at the sink in front of you and felt your heart stop, there was no denying it. The proof was right in front of you. 5 tests and all of them had the same result. You waited another three minutes, just to make sure, but nothing changed. 5 pink plus signs stared up at you from the porcelain and in that moment you had no idea what you were going to do.

You were pregnant.

Bucky had been out on a mission for a few weeks with most of the others; which was why he hadn’t been around to see you slowly going crazy when your period was late and finally snapping this morning and rushing to the shop to take the test yourself. An hour later here you were, you had taken five tests just to make sure and all of them said you were pregnant. You had no idea how Bucky was going to react, did he even want kids? Did you even want kids? Yes. But did you want them now? You had no clue.

Living life as an avenger was certainly no environment to raise a child in. What about the cost, the room, enrolling them at school? You took a deep breath and forced yourself to relax, panicking would do you nothing.

There was a knock at the bathroom, “Y/N?” you heard Wanda.

Gulping, you unlocked the door and opened it to reveal your best friend. “Well?” she asked, you could see the excitement in her eyes.

“I’m pregnant,” you breathed, Wanda squealed and pulled you in for a tight hug.

“You are so lucky, Bucky will be very excited,” she smiled.

“You think?” you asked, your voice shaky.

Wanda noticed that you were clearly freaked out, “Of course, he loves you. Come, I’ll make us some hot chocolate.”

You followed her through to the kitchen and sat at the bar, Wanda was right. Bucky loved you. He would be excited. Scared, almost definitely, but excited none the less.

* * *

A week later the team returned, hugs were shared all around and when you saw Bucky you pulled him in for a long kiss.

“Miss me?” he smirked against your lips.

“You have no idea,” you replied.

Tony wanted to celebrate a complete mission with drinks but thankfully the other were too tired and decided to pass, a blessing in disguise because nothing screamed ‘I’m pregnant’ more than denying a drink.

You and Bucky went to your room and Bucky took a shower. You paced nervously around your bedroom whilst you waited for him to finish up, you were going to tell him that you were pregnant. You hoped he took it well and if he didn’t then that was his problem. In the past week, it had been all you and Wanda talked about. She was convinced that Bucky would be doting on you from the second he found out. But just to cover all bases, she had said you could stay with her if he decided to be a dick about it. You hoped to god that it didn’t come to that.

The water turned off and you felt dread, there was no turning back or hiding from it. You just had to buck up and soldier on. You had faced hydra, held up under torture - telling your boyfriend that you were pregnant should be nothing.

Bucky came out of the bathroom a few minutes later, dressed for bed and towelling off his hair. “Bucky, we need to talk,” you said as strongly as you could.

Bucky paused and perched on the end of the bed, “Okay, what is it?” he asked slowly, scared of where you were going with this.

After a moment’s hesitation you sat next to him. “There isn’t an easy way for me to say this,” you started, not looking at him. “So just hear me out.”

Bucky nodded, keeping a calm composure but internally freaking out.

“Wanda and I have been talking about stuff to do with you and with me a lot this past week. And I hope to god that you take this well,” you swallowed before continuing, “And for this past week I’ve been trying to come up with the best possible way to tell you but none of that is good enough because it was all just sugar coating it. Bucky, I’m-”

“Breaking up with me?” Bucky interrupted, he had always known this day would come he just didn’t think it would happen so soon. You had seemed so happy. He couldn’t stand to hear you say the words yourself.

“What? No!” you exclaimed, snapping your head up to look at him, “I’m not breaking up with you, I’m pregnant,” you yelled.

“Oh,” Bucky nodded, then it sunk in, “OH!” He stood up looking down at you, “You’re pregnant?”

You nodded, chewing on your lower lip.

“It’s mine?”

“Yes, you dick,” you punched him in the arm.

“I’m gonna be dad,” he breathed out, his eyes wide in shock.

You stood up to face him with a smile, “Yup, we’re gonna be parents.”

Bucky flicked his eyes from your stomach to your face several times before pulling you towards him and crashing his lips into yours. “I love you,” he murmured when you pulled away.

“I love you, too,” you smiled.

Bucky dropped down to his knees and pressed a kiss to your stomach, “And I love you, little one,” he said in amazement.

“The baby can’t even hear you yet, Buck,” you told his fondly, carding your fingers through his hair.

“I don’t care,” he smiled.

That night as you lay in bed Bucky held you protectively to his chest, his hand draped over your stomach. “Do you think it’ll be scared of my metal arm?” he asked quietly.

“No,” you replied confidently, “They’ll think it’s super cool. They’ll want their own so they can be just like their dad.”

Bucky smiled and kissed the back of your neck, “Do you think it’s a boy or a girl?”

You shrugged a little, “I don’t know. What do you think?”

“A girl,” he replied.

“You sound pretty confident, what makes you so sure?” you smiled.

“Just a feeling,” he smiled softly, tracing patterns across your stomach.

“What about names?” you asked.

“Sarah.”

“Steve.”

“Natasha.”

“Tony.”

“Why are you only giving boys names?” he asked.

“To even out the mix,” you explained.

“Okay, but never in a million years are we calling our child Tony.”

You laughed, “Alright, alright.”

“What about Brooklyn?”

“Sweetie I know you love Brooklyn to death, but no.”

Bucky laughed, “Fine.”


End file.
